The progress of multiple genome projects, including the results of work devoted to the human genome, has provided unparalleled opportunities for the use of precisely defined and increasingly well-annotated sequences in studies on global gene expression. Technologies that permit high throughput transcriptome assessments by gene expression microarrays are well established and robust and have provided a new model of discovery science for clinical and bench scientists alike. Tools for bioinformatics are increasingly strong, and some can be applied across different microarray platforms. Microarray technologies are in active use at Oregon Health & Science University (OHSU). The Principal Investigator and co-Principal Investigator of this application, who are both Institute Directors at OHSU and NHLBI-funded scientists actively utilizing gene microarray technology, led the planning and development of the OHSU Gene Microarray Shared Resource (GMSR). This planning activity began two years ago, and has resulted in a facility to which $2.2m has been committed to date. The shared resource consists of three core laboratories: the Affymetrix Microarray Core (AMC), the Spotted Microarray Core (SMC), and the Bioinformatics/ Biostatistics Core (BBC). We propose herein to establish the Oregon Health and Science University (OHSU) Microarray Program for NHLBI Investigators. The program will support expansion and enhancement of the OHSU GMSR, will support the conduct of meritorious projects of NHLBI investigators, will provide microarray study design guidance and data analysis support for all NHLBI-funded investigators, and will implement a training and education program for scientists, students, post-doctoral fellows, and research associates. Initially, the Microarray Program will support five NHLBI-funded projects in the fields of hematopoiesis, lymphomagenesis, cerebro-vascular disease, coronary artery disease, and stem cell biology. However, the long-term objectives are to increase the use of this technology by as many of our NHLBI-funded scientists as possible and to recruit new investigators to the fields of cardiovascular, pulmonary, and blood diseases. Accordingly, pilot projects will be supported by the University through its institutes and centers. Moreover, throughout the grant period the OHSU NHLBI Microarray Program will provide educational outreach services available to all NHLBI funded investigators at OHSU and will maintain an ongoing forum for technological updates, project discussion, and data sharing.